


Dawn Graison

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/Anita Blake fanart photo manipulation style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn Graison

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters nor do I own the pictures that were used in this manipulation. If this manip inspires you to write your own story please leave me a review with a link so that I might be able to read it.

**Early Bunny**

****Dawn Graison, wereleopard. Instead of sending Dawn to Buffy she was sent to Nathanial Graison as his sister. While Nathanial may be too submissive to truly protect her Anita Blake is not...but not just Anita. She'd have all kinds of protection, vampires and wereanimals galore, and being a wereleopard she has a pretty good chance of protecting herself...at least long enough for Anita and company to come in shooting first and asking questions never.

**New Bunny**

****I don't know how Dawn becomes a wereleopard - that would be up to you. But when Buffy dies Dawn's left to clean out not only Buffy's things but her Mom's as well. That's when she finds more family. (She could be adopted, Nate's cousin, or any number of ways to be family) Just as long as Dawn and Nathaniel are related. I'd like to see her as Nathaniel's little sister but that's up to you. She sets out to find him. What I'd really love to see is a more dominant Nathaniel, at least in regards to protecting and taking care of Dawn. I don't want Nate to suddenly become the ulimate Alpha. He doesn't even have to stick up for himself, just Dawn. I'd like to think Dawn would stick up for him enough for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Textures from [Jigsaw Puzzle](http://puzzle.digital-distortia.com/), [Muse Driven](http://muse-driven.com/textures/wp.html), [Hybrid Genesis](http://www.hybrid-genesis.com/freebies/free_textures/regular_textures/page01.html).  
> \- Leopard from [studhamsterbob](http://studhamsterbob.deviantart.com/)  
> \- Eyeshadow and Light brushes from [Obsidian Dawn](http://obsidiandawn.com/)  
> \- Leopard Texture from [quaddles](http://quaddles.deviantart.com/)


End file.
